


Don't Blink

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru jumped out of the way just in time, slamming his back against the wall of the hallway. She was a blur, just a flash of uniform colors and she was gone before he could blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

Akiteru jumped out of the way just in time, slamming his back against the wall of the hallway. She was a blur, just a flash of uniform colors and she was gone before he could blink. 

He was lucky he knew to expect her by now. Every day, just as he was headed to volleyball practice she sprinted down this hallway. It took him more than two weeks to even get a good look at her. Her hair was cropped short, closer to platinum blonde than the darker blonde of his own, her uniform skirt looked shorter than regulation, and she smiled every time she passed by. 

After a month he realized he was really curious where she was headed. Another two weeks and he was determined to ask her. 

He waited for a day when he didn't have practice, betting that she'd pass by just the same. The plan was simple, he just wouldn't move when she barreled down the hall. She'd stop, he'd ask her where she was headed, and possibly her name. After all, he was getting taller every day, and he already was as least a dozen centimeters taller than her, even if she ran into him it couldn't be that bad. 

He waited for her, his bag was slung over his shoulder, and he just turned to read a poster on the wall for the tenth time when he heard her footsteps. She was moving with her normal haste and it took him just a few seconds too long to realize she wasn't going to stop. 

She hit him with the force of a teenage girl sized train and he was flat on his back on the hard floor before he could think. She was already back on her feet, though, and sidestepping his bag and scattered belongings. 

"Excuse me!" He said, before she had the chance to run, "What's your name?" 

She looked like he'd just asked her what color the sky was. But her smile widened and she actually laughed before she answered. "Tanaka!" She was gone before he remembered that that wasn't supposed to be his question. 

The next week, another day without practice, he tried again. He knew her name now at least, maybe she'd stop. He posted himself in the middle of the hall again, and when he heard the footsteps he turned, not allowing himself to be caught off guard. She was running, again, not looking inclined to stop. 

A few seconds before their potential collision he enacted is plan. 

"Tanaka-san!" He said, just loud enough to be heard. To be fair, it wasn't a very well thought out plan. She hadn't slowed down in the slightest and she slammed into him again, this time landing sprawled on his chest. He didn't have time to think on the failure of his plan, though, before she was on her feet again. 

"Where are you going?" He managed to say, looking over his shoulder at her. 

"No where, really." Her smile brightened and she was gone. 

Realistically, the next step was to follow her. It took him a few more weeks, each day watching her speed past as he went off to practice, before he had the chance and the inclination to follow. As she turned the corner he began jogging, trying to get up to speed by the time she passed him. She still flew by quick enough that he didn’t catch up until they were out in the school yard. She glanced sideways at him and he glanced sideways at her. 

“Hi!” He panted and she smiled a little wider. 

“Hey, mystery boy!” 

“Tsukishima!” He said, as they rounded the corner of the gym towards the track fields. Maybe she ran track? It would make sense. 

“I know.” She replied, and he almost stumbled over a hole in the grass they were now running through. 

“But you asked!” 

“No I didn’t.” She turned to him and reached out to push at his arm. It was surprising that they were still keeping pace with each other, as his legs were so much longer. It seemed like she had endless stamina. 

She turned quickly, sharply, seemingly out of no where, and Akiteru tripped trying to keep up with her, going down hard on one knee. 

“You okay?” She had stopped, amazingly, and was looking concerned over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, standing up and dusting off his knee. As soon as he was standing she was running again, and he followed her. 

They passed by the track team, drawing a few questioning eyes, and they didn’t stop running until they hit the parking lot behind the farthest gym. 

She stopped, holding her side as if it pained her, and looked up at him. “That was fun. Why’d you follow me anyhow?” 

“Fun? That was ridiculous! Do you run that whole route every day?” 

She laughed, though she was still out of breath. “Nah, I ran about twice as far today since I had to show off for you. Had to be sure you could keep up.” 

“Did you _want_ me to keep up?” He dropped his hands to his knees and bent over to catch his breath. 

“Fact of the matter is you did, mystery boy, you kept up just fine.” She replied and he looked up at her. It seemed like she’d already recovered and was now leaning nonchalantly against a van that he hadn’t noticed was behind her. “So, you wanna ride?” She flicked her thumb over her shoulder at the van and winked. 

“Um, okay?” Akiteru was hesitant, but so intrigued there was no way he was going to say no. 

“Good! Hop in.”


End file.
